


What is it with me and the Woods?

by Jade121807



Category: Ash - Malinda Lo, Huntress - Malinda Lo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade121807/pseuds/Jade121807
Summary: This is in the same time period as my other fanfic, so if you want to check that one out. But, you don't need to read other one to understand this one.
Relationships: Aisling/Kaisa (Ash), Kaede/Taisin (Huntress)
Kudos: 1





	1. The Girls in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same time period as my other fanfic, so if you want to check that one out. But, you don't need to read other one to understand this one.

Ah, yes the woods. Now if you know me, like really know me, you then understand that the woods are a safe place for me. The woods are where I ran when the chores were done for the day back my step-mother's house. I once thought the only way that you could ever really get your happy ending is with a white wedding, a tall handsome man in a suit waiting at the end of the isle, and my mother and father walking me down to meet my groom. Now I know all you really need is a smart ass huntress with a taste for strong woman and a flare for the dramatic.

I really enjoy my new life, it has a nice rhythm to it. I know where I will be at the end of the day, when I wake up, where I eat lunch. Some of the staff find it sweet, the others find it almost scary. But, today is one of the few days I am given off for the Hunt. By now most of the good Huntsmen know better than to mess with me; the great mighty Aisling, wife of the Huntress. It's not uncommon for me to slip away from the main Hunt to find a stream or a tree that I can sit in and read.

"Ash, Ash, where are you?" Kaisa called from the under my tree. She didn't know that I was in the tree! _This is going to be good._

I sat still as death in the tree, I knew that if I moved the wrong way, I would: One, fall a fair distance to the ground and at least break a finger or Two, Kaisa would see me. 

I didn't want ether.

So I closed my eyes hoping she wouldn't see me. Then, she called again this time a little bit of fear and anguish snaking its way in to her sweet voice.

"Ash, please where are you. I swear to anything that is, was, and will ever be holy show you self or I am eating your herring!" That got me.

"You will do no such thing or I will make you go to bed at a godly hour for a week." I called back quickly.

I saw her work her way up the tree, she was never as good at climbing as I was. She sat in front of me with a little huff. Then going over her mental check list of 'Things that are still intact of Ash' she was very proud of that title by the way.

"Why did you leave, Love. The hunt got boring fast without you, I didn't get to yell at any young fools trying to flirt with you." I scoff at her "So any I only around to help you look powerful, dearest lover?" It was a common game we played with each other. Pretending to only love the others power and beauty. "You wound me, my dearest. I would never." She says with false hurt. 

That is when I heard it. A sweet sound of laughter, two young woman.

Kaisa heard it two. "Let us get down now?" Kaisa says with a hum. "yeah" I responded shakily. I didn't know why but the laughter had raddled her. And she saw in the way Kaisa hands shock ever so slightly, it had raddled her too. 

After the small feast with the Hunt's catch as the main course, Kaisa had stripped down to her undergarments, helping Ash with her cloths. 

Kaisa began kissing Ash, on the neck, the jaw, shoulders, collarbone. Ash let a sigh out, and leaned into Kaisa. Soft lips on her body, feeling a heat in-between her legs. Kaisa felt her body push back against Ash as she pushed her backside into Kaisa's abdomen. Ash pushed Kiasa down on the large bed they shared, and well let your mind fill in the blanks.

Ash pulled the covers over Kasia as she went to get some water from a pitcher. Then she heard it again, the laughter. 

Then she saw two ghostly figures dancing just at the edge of the woods. She screamed, the pitcher hit the ground with a crash. Kaisa woke and ran to Ash, held her "What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay, do you need the guards? What happened?" "I-ii-i saw two people i-in the woods, th-hey were dancing, laughing." I was stuttering badly. "Hey, hey it's okay, your safe. It's okay Love, I'm here. Shhh, it's okay. Your safe." Kaisa pulled Ash closer to her chest. I was shaking. "Hey, want to go look in the yard to see what's really out there? Don't worry I'll be right there, my love."

"Yeah, let's go look. But, not now." She said with a still shaking voice. "Tell me a story, please?" Her voice taking on a babyish tone.

"How can I refuse when you look at me like that?" Her voice like a rock that Ash could hold. "What tale shall we hear tonight?"

"Hum, what about the first Huntress? Do you know that one. I mean you are a Huntress." I ask.

"Let me think, I know very little of her. Give me a minute." She paused "I think, yeah, I have a story about her, let the tale began."


	2. This is New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaisa tells Ash a story that she has never heard, but this tale is not a fairy tale from the books in the library.

_Our tale is not one of fiction, but of the First Huntress. No one who lives on our world knows her name. The only thing that is known is that her lover left her for power the the Huntress could never give him._

_"_ Wait, what was her lovers name, Kaisa? And where did you hear this tale?" Ash said in a whisper.

"It's in a old book in the huntresses library. Though I question the how much is fiction, love." Kaisa replied with a wink.

Even after 3 years she still thinks she needs to impress me. "Anyway back to the tale" Kaisa announced

_The first huntress was a no body who had been raised by an old man on the corner of an old street that the name had long since been forgotten. Now you see the huntress was not the huntress yet. One day, the old man died after his debts went unpaid to long. Huntress broke down after she go the news. But resolved to get him back. So she went on the long journey to Queen of Fae to beg for the old man beck from the dead. On her way to the kingdom she meet a handsome young man but not just any young man, he was the prince, the kind from other tales where she is saved from her fate. But she knows she must get the old man back. So when the Prince askes for her to go with him she refuses. She works harder, pushing for she knows the longer the old man is dead, the harder it will be to get him back. When she reaches the Fairy Queen she falls to her knees and begs for her bring him back to her. The kind queen agrees, but she knows she can't go around bring people back from the dead. So she tells the Huntress that she must get get her blood of a Unicorn from the Forest of Red so she has the power to bring him back to the land of the living. So she goes to the Forest of Red and finds the Unicorn and takes it's blood after seeing she was never guilty of so much as hurting a fly on her arm. She returns to the Queen blood at her side. The queen true to her word brings back the old man. He falls to the floor sobbing at the Queen's feet the at the Huntresses. The Queen later bestows to title of Huntress on the Huntress, then sends them both back with all the supplies that they will need. After they get back home they find the prince she had met at the city gates when he sees her, he runs to his knees in the mud a begs her to marry him. She agrees to him. They marry the next mouth with the whole city attending the wedding. The Queen of Fae had sent a messenger to tell the King of the Huntress title. He then told her she was to keep the woods and ride hunts to the Royal Huntress, then she lived out her life as a Queen after passing her title to a young woman who she trained. She died at the ripe old age of 100 in her sleep with her 7 children around her._

"Did you enjoy the tale, Ash?" She askes with a warm smile. "Yes, but I always thought the First Huntress would, yea know, have a bit more bite." I say.

"So that is what they think I did, and really of the people I would ever fall for they really had to pick a Prince?" a voice said from the window. Kaisa and I both jumped.

"Calm down," another voice says in a very exasperated tone "they think that you've been dead for I don't know over 300 years Kaede."

Two very solid looking people floated in thought the window. One looked like she was 18 maybe, the other closer to 23. I was shaking they were both moving in an eerie way like a fairy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to write a little something that tied Ash and Huntress a little closer. So I hope you enjoyed be sure to let me know what you think in the comments<3 And if you get the herring thing you are now given the mantle of God.


End file.
